


2 am Cocoa Break

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Summer Challenge prompt of Lady Une.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 am Cocoa Break

It was early morning or possibly late night. Either way the sun still had a few hours to slumber before making her daily trek over the horizon. Lady Une stood in front of the large glass windows of her office looking out over the city. The scattered lights of the sleeping town reminded her of the uncharted stars she had been able to see from the colonies. The still hot cup of coffee in her hand remained virtually untouched from the moment she had poured it. Its aromatic steam painted ghostly swirls on the glass that were crystallized versions of the flakes falling outside.

In a few hours, when the morning commute was underway, the drifting snow would constitute a road hazard. She would no doubt be called on to assign several crews to operate barricades and assist with rescue services. It was something the local workers had come to expect from Preventers. The partially written roster was sitting on her desk attended only by her favorite pen. This was the time of day when criminals and law abiding citizens were in bed. The fact that there was a small window of time when the world was quiet allowed her to get some work done. During the day there were too many demands for her attention to focus on any one thing for too long.

Tonight, though, she felt restless, something that was a rare occurrence in her life. As a driven and intense person she had no time for following the whims of her occasional moods. She structured herself and her life like any good soldier. An orderly life kept the chaos that came with her job at bay as much as possible. The few times she let herself get distracted, a cup of coffee or a fifteen minute power nap was usually all it took to get her mind back on track.

With a sigh, Lady Une turned back to her desk and set down her mug. Impulsively she crossed the room, stopping at the door to pull on her coat and hat. Exiting her office she walked down the hallway to the bank of elevators that lined the far wall. She punched the button for the ground floor and stepped in when one opened immediately. Once inside she pulled on her gloves as she watched the numbers over the door light up in descending order. When the bell dinged and the doors opened to reveal the ornate and yet utilitarian lobby she paused, hesitating for just an instant, before stepping out.

Outside, the biting cold hit her causing an involuntary shiver. She tilted her face up and smiled feeling the snowflakes settle on her face, freezing her artificially warmed skin. She stretched her hands out and closed her eyes. For a moment she forgot the reports that she needed to read as well as the stack of personnel reviews in her in basket that required her comments and signature. There was only her, a young woman with too much responsibility, enjoying a rare moment of freedom.

With a shake of her head, smile firmly in place, she shoved her hands in her coat pocket. Stepping off the stairs she started down the sidewalk. It was early yet and the all night café around the corner served decadent hot chocolate. Just for once she might even have some whipped topping on it.


End file.
